


A Hundred Miles

by Moondog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dubious Science, Fisting, M/M, Sex Contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony become friends when Tony works on Bucky's arm. Steve has metal arm lust. Fun upgrades ensue. Featuring lots of sass, handwavey science, and arm-based sensory overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the months leading up to, and then immediately following, the events in [Weather Stripping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645993). It's not at all necessary to read that one first, but it might provide some context.
> 
> Big thanks to [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie/) for reminding me that not all sentences need to go on forever. <3

When Bucky came into Tony's lab six months ago, it was with a certain degree of trepidation. 

It's not like Tony hadn't worked on his arm before - Tony was frankly the only one Bucky would trust to tinker with it - but up to this point, it was always more basic. Usually Bucky made sure Tony's tinkering stayed well within the realm of "How about I stop these parts from grating against each other," or "I'm just going to remove this Hydra tracking device real quick," or "Let's double-check that nothing here is rigged to explode." Just regular maintenance, safety, that kind of thing. 

This time, though, Bucky had Ideas about his arm, and experience had taught him that Tony responded to those like a German shepherd with a raw steak. So Bucky's trepidation had everything to do with Tony's enthusiasm. He'd had some thoughts about improving the weaponization of his arm for a while now, but he figured he should wait until a day when he had both several hours to spare and the energy to deal with Tony drooling all over him, metaphorically speaking. 

 

Bucky opened the door to Tony's lab slowly - he had long since learned that knocking was futile, but there was always a chance something might come flying towards his head if he wasn't careful - and saw Tony sitting on a stool in the far corner. Tony was curled forward in an uncomfortable-looking ball, poking at something tiny and muttering under his breath. Bucky heard a fizzling sound, and suddenly blue sparks flew out of Tony's hand, spraying up into his face and landing on his arms.

"SHIT!" Tony yelled, jerking back and dropping the tiny tech onto the worktable in front of him. Bucky could vaguely smell burning hair, probably from when they landed on Tony's beard. Tony looked up and saw Bucky standing across the room, and Bucky started to laugh. Tony just shrugged.

"You'd think I'd be used to that kind of thing by now, but you're never really prepared for a plasma beam malfunction to the face," he said.

"You just haven't had enough of them, then," Bucky said. "With enough exposure, you can get used to anything." 

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"I bet. So to what do I owe the pleasure today? Finally ready for me to install those -"

"NO." Bucky cut him off immediately. Whatever it was, the answer was no. "I had another idea, though." 

"I'm all ears."

"Well, it occurred to me. Why should my hand only rotate 180 degrees? It's not like there are any bones in there; why can't it do 360 without me having to twist my whole arm? And why should there be any limits on my grip strength? That seems unnecessary." 

To Bucky's amazement, Tony actually looked surprised.

"It's not like I hadn't already thought of all that myself," Tony said, "but you _want_ me to make changes to your arm? Like, actual _upgrades?_ " 

Bucky shrugged.

"Why shouldn't it work better than it does now?" Tony grinned, and did a little victorious fist-pump.

"This is a dangerous path you're starting yourself on here, Robocop. Give me an inch, I'm going to want to take roughly…a hundred miles. The _ideas_ I've had for that thing, you don't even _know_ \- " 

"Rotation. Grip strength. Focus, Stark." 

Several hours later, Bucky squished a piece of steel I-beam between his a single finger and his thumb. Tony pronounced that day's work a success.

 

Over the following months, Bucky came back for more. He got recording devices installed in his shoulder, for when he did recon. He got the ability to lock any of the joints in his arm into place, so that he could hold any position more or less indefinitely without getting tired. He got more shock absorbency in his hand than he could ever have imagined wanting.

Bucky relished his increased abilities, of course - but he kept coming back because he found that he really enjoyed working with Tony. Bucky was no engineer, but he understood whatever Tony explained to him well enough, and the science turned out to be surprisingly interesting. Getting to make decisions about his own arm also felt surprisingly powerful. Having his impulses made reality helped him feel more like the arm was his own: not just a tool that was foisted upon him, or something he'd simply gotten used to having around, but really-and-truly _his_. The feeling was something of a rush. Most people didn't have the opportunity to make whatever improvements they could dream up to essential parts of their bodies. 

Plus, Bucky eventually admitted to himself, Tony was fun. It was a damn good thing, too, when Bucky was stuck sitting in a chair for hours on end with the plates of his arm folded out and the inner workings whirring away at an alarming volume. When Tony wasn't going on and on about the unbelievable awesomeness of the work he was currently performing, he would introduce Bucky to the glories of 20th century rock music, or tell Bucky about the latest version of the Iron Man suit, or - usually around the three-hour mark - pour Bucky a scotch and regale him with tales of his sordid past. 

Tony was in the middle of installing an optional magnetization feature, and had launched into the story of the time he'd taken a limo-of-shame from a party straight to an early-morning Stark Industries board meeting with three (or was it four?) different shades of lipstick smeared on his face and clothes. This was before he and Pepper had gotten together, and Tony was in the middle of describing how she had gotten so mad at him for undermining her presentation that she wouldn't let him come to board meetings for the next three quarters - when Bucky laughed so suddenly that he snorted scotch straight up his nose.

Tony paused, soldering iron in hand, and gave Bucky a bemused smirk.

"You know that's for _drinking_ , right? There are a lot of substances you can mainline to your sinuses, but trust me, eighteen-year-old Talisker shouldn't be one of them." 

Bucky shook his head, breathing boozily.

"No, it's - fuck, I just remembered. It's like that time in '38, maybe '39? I came home with my face covered in beard burn and Steve wouldn't talk to me till the next day." 

Tony's eyebrows took a visit to his hairline.

"Beard burn?" 

"I was working for my uncle's garage that summer, and we had a big job. Something with the trucks that came to pick up cargo from the navy yards, not important what it was anyway, but we were out there all week. Surrounded by sailors, day in day out; it was pretty inevitable that I'd make it with one of 'em before the job was over - but damn if he didn't have some powerful five o'clock shadow. It was a learning experience, let me tell you." This information did nothing to make Tony's eyebrows descend, but Bucky decided not to react. Tony wasn't the only one with a sordid past to share.

"And - Steve?" Tony said.

"I thought he was jealous, you know? Because I'd gone with some other fella. But it's not like he minded when I went out with girls, so I thought it was a low blow for him to not talk to me over something like that. Turned out he was jealous - but it wasn't because of the sailor. It was just because he couldn't grow a beard of his own." Bucky chuckled fondly at the memory. "He used to be pretty defensive about that."

Tony was looking at him, head cocked. 

"Huh," he said. "Well, that explains some things." And then he went right back to work.

That was when Bucky decided that he could be friends with Tony. Even though Tony could be an arrogant jerk, he knew when to take things in stride. 

 

Months of upgrades and modifications later, it turned out that Steve had a thing for Bucky's arm. The sneaky fucker had not exactly eased Bucky into that information - that is, not if asking Bucky to switch which hand Bucky used to hold his cock while blowing him could be called gradual sharing - and Bucky felt that he should give Tony some credit for helping him be mentally prepared to rise to the occasion. 

Tony had almost as powerful a lust for his arm as Steve did (though of a somewhat different kind, Bucky imagined), and he seemed to think that the hours spent working on it were their own glorious reward. So Bucky figured that the best way to say thank you was to let Tony work on his arm some more. Besides, Steve's cyborg fetish definitely called for a skill upgrade on Bucky's part. If Steve was into Bucky's metal arm, Bucky's metal arm is what Steve would get.

In retrospect, Bucky was fooling himself if he thought Tony wouldn't figure out what he was up to.

 

"Increased tactile sensitivity, huh?" Tony asked the next time Bucky sauntered into his lab with requests. "I'm not one to deny a man all the bells and whistles he can pack onto his cyborg appendage - but wouldn't that be a disadvantage when you're doing things like, oh, sliding down the side of a building, or digging your fingers into asphalt at 50 miles an hour?" 

Bucky had thought of this.

"I guess so," Bucky said, "But it's not like it would feel the same as if I was doing those things with my right hand. There's no skin to tear or anything, so how bad could it be?" 

Tony chuckled, clearly appreciating this line of thought, and Bucky continued, "Besides, couldn't there be a way to turn it on and off, like I do with the magnetization? Or, no, even better! Could I have it on something like a dimmer, so I could decide how much to feel at a given time?" 

Tony's eyes sparkled, and his smile stretched across his whole face. 

"I'm glad to see that I've been a good influence on you, Barnes," he said. "Challenge accepted." 

Forty-five minutes later, Tony had opened the plates on Bucky's metal fingertips and was rummaging around in a tool drawer when he said, 

"Don't think I don't know what this one's about." 

Bucky had been relaxing in the chair, daydreaming up at the ceiling while Tony puttered around. It took him a second to register what Tony had said. 

"You what?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing here, Barnes," Tony said. "This is because of Steve, isn't it?" 

Bucky smiled smugly to himself. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do. Don't think you're so subtle. You and Cap are having freaky grandpa sex, aren't you?" 

Bucky laughed.

"Do either of us look like _grandpas_ to you, Stark?" 

"You're not going to debate me on the sex part, though." 

Bucky decided to remain smug.

"As befits an accusation related to an American icon, I will exercise my constitutional right to plead the fifth." 

Tony just laughed.

"You're full of shit, Barnes. I like that. But don't you think for a second that I'm not going to be directing the full force of my creative brilliance towards this. And I expect full reports. You never know when Stark Industries might decide to branch out into the high-tech sex industry, and I refuse to let any R&D to go waste." 

Bucky gave Tony his best shit-eating grin.

"I would expect nothing less."

 

That night, Steve knelt on the floor while Bucky slid his metal fingers into Steve's mouth. Steve had sucked on his fingers before - on one memorable occasion, he'd even gotten himself off on deep-throating them - but this time, Bucky gasped and shuddered at how hot and wet Steve's mouth felt. Steve, his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, curled his tongue around and around, stroked wetly between Bucky's fingers, and slid his mouth down until Bucky could feel the back of Steve's throat against where his fingernails would have been, if he had fingernails. Bucky had always been a little uneasy about letting Steve take his fingers like this - what if he unknowingly pushed too hard and hurt him? - but now, he could feel _everything_. Tony had done what Bucky had asked and then some. When Bucky ratcheted up the sensitivity of his fingers as far he could, he was so overwhelmed with the sensation of Steve's mouth that he yanked his fingers out roughly, grabbed Steve by the hair, and shoved Steve's face down onto his cock. Steve groaned, opened his throat, and held onto Bucky's hips as Bucky came suddenly, panting and gasping.

When Bucky opened his eyes again, he looked down to see Steve kneeling between his legs. Steve had one hand on the edge of the couch and the other on Bucky's thigh. His mouth was pink and swollen, and he was panting a little. Bucky reached down and stroked Steve's lower lip. 

"You okay?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and smiled.

"You're getting off on your arm as much as I am now," Steve said. "Aren't you?" 

"Fuck," Bucky said, a little stunned. "It sure looks like it. All I wanted was to be able to have the same kind of feeling in my left hand as my right - I didn't count on being able to feel more than normal. Or - well, it's not really more, but it's definitely more intense. I didn't even know that was possible." 

"It's Tony," Steve said. "Ask for an inch, he'll give you a mile."

"Jesus," Bucky said. "More like a hundred miles." 

"If this is the result," Steve replied, "I'm all for it. When are you seeing Tony again?"

 

The next time turned out to be a couple weeks later, what with Tony's meetings and Bucky's trainings and a surprisingly prolonged battle with - followed by a predictably prolonged debriefing about - some hostile amphibious creatures that had crawled out of the Union Square subway station right at rush hour. In that time, Bucky and Steve had started to explore the benefits of Bucky's latest upgrade. Bucky kept the sensation relatively low most of the time, for obvious reasons - but so far, Steve had made Bucky come by sucking on his fingers for a second time, by stroking his arm in time with his cock, and by having Bucky finger-fuck him. Bucky really wanted to explore that last one further. As far as he could, if Steve would let him.

"Robocop!" Tony called when he saw Bucky approaching from across the lab. "I've been waiting for a review from you! I'm so used to seeing all the other stuff firsthand, wrangling those mutant lizard-things last week was kind of disappointing." Bucky snorted a laugh. "Unless I could watch you and Cap sometime?"

Bucky chuckled. 

"I didn't know you were into centenarians, Stark." 

"It would be a great sacrifice, but nothing is too much in the name of science."

"No personal benefit for you at all?" 

"Watching two strapping gentlemen who are literal embodiments of physical perfection, _plus_ my own engineering, make sweet sweet love? None, I assure you. Now, to show you how much I have not been thinking about this - and so I don't make any gross assumptions about what you all are into - would temperature modulation be too weird?"

Bucky was delighted. This is what true friendship looked like from Tony Stark. 

"Yeah, I think it would be," Bucky said. "Neither of us is really big on cold these days." 

Tony considered for a second.

"Of course," he said. "Well. How about vibration?"

Bucky grinned. He flung himself into Tony's chair and presented his arm.

"Now you're talking." 

Tony grinned back and disappeared around a corner to grab some equipment. Tony had said he wanted a full report, and Bucky decided to see if he'd really meant it.

"The increased sensitivity is fucking mind-blowing, by the way," Bucky called. He heard some scraping sounds as Tony rummaged around in his storage closet, and Tony's muffled voice saying, 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Bucky called back. "Did you mean for me to be able get off on just having my fingers sucked? Or was that an unexpected benefit?" Bucky heard Tony chuckle. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "And if that was on purpose, did you consider what it'd feel like for me to stick my fingers in someone's ass?" Bucky heard a loud crash, and Tony yelled, 

" _Fuck!_ "

There it was; that was the reaction he'd been looking for. Tony popped his head around the corner and glared at him. 

"You better be glad that I wear steel-toed boots in here, Barnes. If I drop another vise on my foot because of your dirty stories about Captain America, you're not getting any more upgrades out of me." 

Bucky laughed. He didn't believe Tony for a minute.

"Hey, you wanted a full report," Bucky said. "Ask, and you shall receive." 

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault. Warn a guy next time, ok?" He disappeared again, and then returned with a crate full of supplies. "So I take it that the last modification was a success?"

"I can't tell who's into it more, me or Steve." 

"Wow. If I'd known Cap had a technology fetish, I might have made a move on him myself." Bucky was surprised, and it must have showed, because Tony said, "What? Just because I have some hangups because he's all my dad ever talked about doesn't mean he's not, you know, _hot_. Or that I don't actually _like_ him. You bagged yourself a good one there, Barnes." Bucky smiled. "Especially now that I know he gets off on my work. If you guys ever feel like bringing in a guest star, you let me know. Pepper wouldn't mind." 

"Thanks," Bucky said. He would definitely have to mention that to Steve. Even if Steve would probably find it totally weird, Bucky still loved seeing how sheepish he got when he found out people were attracted to him. As if he wasn't totally gorgeous and wonderful, or something.

 

Adding vibration proved to be more of a challenge than Tony had anticipated. After a couple hours, Tony was starting to get frustrated - he couldn't get all the right pieces to vibrate at the same time as each other, and having his fingers buzz out of synch had made Bucky twitch and almost punch Tony in the face more than once. What should have been a simple modification had turned out to be a total headache. After the sixteenth consecutive failed attempt, Tony put down his screwdriver, ran his hands through his hair, and called out to JARVIS for a change in music.

Bucky thought this was probably a good time to change gears.

"Tony?" he said. "How much time do you have today? Because if this isn't working, I have another idea we can try."

Tony sighed.

"What's that?" 

"Is there such a thing as self-lubing metal? Where it comes out from between the plates, or something?"

Tony stared for a second, and then shook his head. 

"I probably should have seen this coming. I'm assuming it needs to be body-safe?"

"Yeah." 

Tony let out a puff of air.

"I'm going to need to give you a whole new list of cleaning and maintenance instructions after this, but I think we can make it happen."

Bucky's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Did you seriously think it was beyond me? Never. And while I'm learning way more about your and Capsicle's sex life than I ever planned without getting to do some participant observation, I feel like I should ask - where do you want this self-lubrication?"

"My whole hand. Some of my wrist, too." 

"And yet you say you guys don't have freaky grandpa sex."

"Still not grandpas, Stark."

 

Bucky had Steve on elbows and knees on the bed. Bucky knelt behind him, running his hands over Steve's bare skin from shoulder to ass and back again. He was still blown away by how amazing this felt - even just stroking Steve like this was starting to turn Bucky on. Bucky made sure to keep his sensation low for now, though - he had an idea, and he didn't want to get carried away too soon. He reached around to wrap his left hand around Steve's cock, and felt him get hard. Steve's breath shook a little.

In the weeks since Tony had made the sensation in Bucky's arm skyrocket, Bucky and Steve had started using a scale-of-one-to-ten system for describing how much Bucky could feel at any given time. Bucky could control the sensation by focusing on his arm and hand - it was not unlike zeroing in on a part of his body during a workout - and he quickly learned how useful it was to able to talk about it in shorthand. Just this week he'd had to punch through the wall of a bank vault during a mission, and all it took to erase the concerned look on Steve's face was a quick glance at his arm and the word, "One." 

This system, of course, had other uses.

"I want to finger you open," Bucky said, starting to gently stroke Steve's cock. "You want that, baby? Want to see if you can make me come again just from having my fingers inside you?" 

"Yeah," Steve breathed. "so much. Been thinking about doing it again ever since we tried it the first time." 

"You like making me come like that? You like when we us get off on my hand together?"

"God, yes," Steve said.

Bucky let a little bit of slick ooze out of the joints near his fingertips and used it to stroke around the head of Steve's cock. Steve jerked forwards and gasped,

"Wh -? _How?_ " 

Bucky chuckled.

"I went to see Tony today."

Steve's hips stuttered forwards a little, trying to fuck more deeply into Bucky's hand.

"That man's a goddamn wizard," Steve said breathlessly.

"You should tell him that," Bucky replied. He switched to stroking up and down the length of Steve's cock, and Steve let out a little groan. Bucky had no regrets about how he'd spent his afternoon; self-lubing was amazing. 

"Not on your life," Steve said, and started a laugh that turned abruptly into a full-bodied moan when Bucky slid his hand back up to the head of his cock and started rolling his slicked-up palm around and around. Steve was panting a little. "You're not playing fair," he said. "You can't be at more than two or three, or you'd be right here with me."

Bucky chuckled again.

"You got me there, Stevie. So how about we have ourselves a challenge?" He took his hand off Steve's cock, ran it gently back over his balls, and up over middle of his ass. "You tell me how much I should feel -" he slid a slick finger between Steve's asscheeks and dropped it down to touch lightly on his hole. "And I see how many of my fingers you can take." 

Steve shuddered and pressed his face into the mattress.

"Accepted," Steve said. "And the first one to come loses." 

Bucky grinned. He had no idea how he'd ever gotten so lucky. 

"Done," he replied. "You're pretty fucking amazing, you know that?" Bucky pressed more firmly, stroking small, gentle circles around Steve's hole. 

Steve laughed, and tilted his hips to give Bucky better access.

"Say that to me when I win," he said. His voice was shaking just a little. "Four. You start at four." 

Bucky had been at two so far, and now he focused on letting himself feel more intensely. Steve's skin was so hot, Steve's pulse insistent against his fingertip. He let out an unsteady breath.

"I knew it," Steve said. Bucky smiled. He pressed again.

"Ready?" 

"So ready," Steve replied.

"Breathe," Bucky said, and slid his finger forward. The muscle of Steve's ass was tight around his finger, always so tight no matter what Bucky did. He rocked his hand gently, letting his finger get slicker, easing inwards bit by bit. 

"Aah," Steve said, "that's so good. How does that feel to you?"

Bucky felt like there was a direct line from his hand to his cock. Like stroking his finger in and out of Steve was almost like having Steve's hand on him. Like he could get even harder and maybe even come without ever touching himself if he kept this up.

"Incredible," Bucky said. "Almost like I'm fucking you with my dick, instead of my hand." Bucky could hear the smile in Steve's voice as he said,

"Five."

Bucky exhaled shakily, ratcheting up the sensation a little more. Now he could feel even more precisely the delicious press of Steve's body around him, just how hot and tight. The intensity radiated out into his palm; he was itching to get more of himself inside Steve's body. He let some slick ooze out of his middle finger - even just feeling the lube on his hand was turning him on, jesus fucking christ - and slid his first finger most of the way out.

"I get more, you get more," he said, and pressed forward with both fingers together. Steve gasped as he felt the stretch, and Bucky groaned. "God, Stevie, you feel so good." He fucked his fingers back and forth, slowly at first and then picking up speed, until he was shuddering with pleasure and digging the fingers of his right hand into Steve's hip so tightly that the skin around them went white. Steve was breathing hard, head hanging between his forearms, and rocking back to meet him. 

"Six," Steve panted. Bucky didn't even have to think about it this time, he just let the sensation flood in. It was so intense; his hips jerked forwards as if he was actually paying attention to his cock. It felt like he was, but jesus fuck, this was all just from his _hand_.

"Augh, _Stevie_ ," Bucky panted, dropping his head onto Steve's lower back. He shivered.

"God, Buck, I love how you come apart inside me," Steve said. Bucky breathed hot and shaky onto Steve's back, collecting himself.

"I get more, you get more," he said again. He raised his head, sitting up a little, and pressed his two fingers gently apart, stretching. Steve groaned. 

"Yes, _yes_ ," Steve said, "more, please more -"

"Ready?"

"I can take it," Steve groaned. "Please, Buck -"

Bucky slid his fingers most of the way out, slicked a third, and pressed back in. Steve was breathing hard; three was usually the most he took. At this level of sensitivity, with this many fingers, Bucky could feel every millimeter of Steve's body sliding so tight over him. But despite his panting, Steve was in much better shape than he was. If Bucky didn't keep his focus, he would lose himself entirely. And Steve had clearly noticed.

"Sounds like I'm winning so far," Steve said. "You're so close already, aren't you? I bet you could come right now, and you're only at six." He rocked himself back, taking Bucky's fingers just a little bit deeper.

Bucky gasped, and then smiled. He knew Steve was taunting him because Steve didn't want this to end yet. They were going to push each other as far as they could. 

"Getting a little cocky there, aren't we?" Bucky said, and fucked his fingers back and forth quick and shallow. The movement sent waves of pleasure straight to his cock. He was so hard, and he ached to wrap a hand around himself, but he kept his focus on Steve and didn't stop. Steve let his head drop again, moaning quietly. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Stevie." 

Bucky could hear the smile, and the challenge, in Steve's voice when he breathed out, "Seven."

This time the pleasure rolled over Bucky slowly, like waves of hot molasses, flowing from the tips of his fingers up through his whole arm. His eyes fell closed and his head fell back, mouth dropping open as the pace of his fingers in Steve's ass stuttered and stilled.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he said. He wanted so badly to touch himself - his cock, his arm, _anything_. He was afraid that if he touched himself, he would come _right now_. And he couldn't come yet, not yet. He exhaled deeply. "You know what that means."

"You get more, I get more," Steve said shakily. "Give me more, Buck."

Bucky tried gently easing his fingers apart again, like he had when Steve was at two. Steve was so very, very tight. Bucky pressed again.

"Wait," Steve gasped. "I think I need - let me try something?"

Bucky stilled his hand, pleasure throbbing its way up his arm, and breathed to steady himself. He placed his right hand on Steve's lower back reassuringly.

"What do you need?" he asked. Steve took a deep breath.

"Take your fingers out a second."

Bucky slowly withdrew. Steve shuddered, his hole twitching. He slid his arms under his body, reaching up and under with his hands. 

"I'm going to see if I can - " he pressed his fingers to his own hole, spreading himself wide. He had felt so tight around Bucky's fingers, but fuck, like this he looked anything but. Bucky felt like he might melt. " _Ah_ , yes," Steve said. "You like that, Buck? See how open I am for you?" 

"Yeah," Bucky breathed. He gently ran one metal finger all around the edge. Both he and Steve both shivered a little at the sensation. "That's it. Hold yourself open for me, baby." 

Bucky slid two fingers in as Steve held himself spread, then three. With Steve holding himself like this, Bucky had just a little more space to maneuver, and he massaged his fingers downwards until he hit exactly the spot he was looking for. Steve moaned loudly and went boneless, relaxing just a little more around Bucky's fingers. 

"That's it," Bucky said, holding Steve's hip with his right hand and massaging over Steve's prostate again and again with his left. "That's it, I've got you." Bucky's movements were short, but relentless, and Steve's moan turned into a shapeless whine.

"That's so much," Steve gasped. "Oh, god, don't stop, _don't stop_ -" Bucky picked up his pace. He could hear himself moaning in time with his thrusts into Steve; he was turned on all the way up his wrist now, he needed _more_. Steve's moans grew louder and more desperate; his hands had dropped beneath him and his face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air, wrung out and taking it hard.

Bucky slicked his fourth finger, slid out of Steve, and pressed back in with all four at once. Steve writhed against the mattress, shouting,

" _Fuck, Bucky,_ oh, oh, _oh, _fuck me, _fuck me,_ " his body taking Bucky's hand so beautifully, and it was so intense that Bucky could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. __

__"I've got you," Bucky panted, "I've got you, oh fuck, this is _so much_." _ _

__"So much," Steve replied. " _Eight_."_ _

__Eight hit Bucky like a freight train; his vision blacked out for a second and he found himself catching himself on his right arm, jostling his hand inside of Steve and making both of them moan loudly. His whole forearm felt just like his cock now: flushed, hard, and desperate._ _

__"Keep going," Bucky heard Steve say, so he did. He thrust in and out, deep and hard and smooth, and everything narrowed to the feeling of his hand in Steve's ass. He no longer felt his knees, getting a little sore from kneeling on the bed; he lost track of his right arm, he lost track of the sounds coming out of his own mouth. All that existed was Steve's moaning, deep and loud, and the feeling of his fingers fucking in and out, shooting pleasure up into his shoulder and throughout his whole body._ _

__"Oh my god, Buck," Steve groaned. "So full. You want to give me more, don't you? Give it to me, give me everything."_ _

__"Fuck - you think you can take it?"_ _

__"Only one way to find out," Steve gasped. "Do it."_ _

__"Fuck yes," Bucky breathed. He let his hand slick from wrist on down, even inside Steve, and slid his fingers out just enough to line up his thumb. "Breathe," Bucky said again. He rested his right hand on Steve's thigh, and pushed forward. He tried to let the sensations flooding up his arm ebb, to focus. Steve breathed in and out, splayed into the mattress, and Bucky felt his body open up to him. Bucky could tell Steve was making an effort not to tense._ _

__"God, Stevie, you're doing so well, you're so good for me," Bucky said shakily. He was nearly at the widest part of his hand. Steve's eyes were screwed shut in concentration, mouth hanging open, trying so hard to take it all._ _

__"Keep going," he said, "Don't stop - oh my god -"_ _

__Bucky paused for just a second - how was this even possible, he was so wide open, how could he take so much - and Steve said,_ _

__" _Nine_."_ _

__Bucky instantly started to shake. It was all _so intense;_ he could feel _everything,_ he could feel the heat of Steve's body, the wetness of his own hand, the pressure, the slow smooth slide, Steve's pulse, Steve's breathing, Steve undulating briefly around him. Bucky felt like his whole body was on fire. Sweat dripped from his forehead and landed on Steve's back. He heard himself moaning loudly,_ _

__"Fuck, _fuck, Stevie,_ you feel so fucking amazing, god, so much -"_ _

__"Don't stop, _please,_ don't stop -"_ _

__Bucky felt Steve's ass close around his wrist, and they both nearly screamed with how intense it felt. He shifted his hand back and forth slightly, catching against Steve's prostate just as Steve said,_ _

__" _Ten,_ " and Bucky came hard, shouting and shuddering and collapsing forward onto Steve. Steve spasmed around his hand, drawing his orgasm out even harder and longer, and Bucky had just enough brain power left to reach down to feel Steve shaking and writhing and coming below him._ _

__

__A few minutes later they lay splayed out on the bed, limbs flung heavily over each other as they caught their breath. Bucky's left arm dangled floppily off the edge - he was so overwrought right now that even after dialing back the sensation, he was kind of afraid to touch anything._ _

__"I think I won," Steve said._ _

__"No way," Bucky replied. "If anything, it was a draw."_ _

__Steve smirked._ _

__"Guess we'll need a rematch, then."_ _

__"Best two out of three?"_ _

__

__A few days later, Steve visited Tony in his lab. He didn't say anything when Tony tried to greet him - he just came right in and enveloped Tony in an extremely powerful hug. Tony was afraid he might break something for a second before Steve let go, winked at him, and strode back out._ _

__"Fucking centenarians," Tony muttered to himself._ _


End file.
